1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit board with electrical components in which the components are inserted with their insulated component bodies into through-bores of the circuit board, slightly protruding from the underside of the circuit board and the top of the circuit board and having contact surfaces in these areas which are soldered to strip conductors. The lower ends of the components terminate in the shape of hemispherical cups or rounded conical tips and have appropriate lower contact surfaces protruding into the strip conductors, embodied as lands, and are soldered to them.
2. Description of Prior Art
A circuit board of this type is taught by German Patent Reference DE 31 15 303 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,155. In accordance with the teachings of these references, each component is embodied as an individual element, such as a resistor, capacitor, diode or the like, so that it is not possible to attain a high component density of the components on the circuit board.